Rivals all the way
by Leenad
Summary: Today was the day Sasuke was going to tell the blond how he felt but that changed when a certain Hyuuga showed up to ruin it. Shonenai, SasuXNaruXNeji
1. Chapter 1

Leenad here! Decided to write yet _another_ Naruto fic. Don't own anything so enjoy. Please note that this does contain shonen-ai.

* * *

Today was a nice warm, sunny day; a cool breeze every once and awhile blowing from the hills. Sasuke walked calmly towards the meeting spot that Team 7 always gathered on for missions. However there was a slight perkiness in his step when he walked and if you listened carefully you could almost hear the boy humming. 

The reason? Well for one thing he was **finally **going to muster up his courage and tell the hyper blond ninja Uzumaki Naruto his feelings. It was now or never and today was the day.

See sir! Today he was actually happy.

Nothing could ruin his chance of finally telling his secret crush how he felt!

Today he was going to let the world know it!

Today he was going to whisk the blond of his feet and maybe, just maybe get a kiss he oh so longed for!

Today...

"Hello Uchiha".

Today just got turned into a complete snow storm.

Sasuke stopped and turned to glare darkly at a certain Hyuuga who came towards him. "What do you want?" the raven haired boy growled softly at his rival as he started to resume walking; the other boy falling in step beside him. Yes, Neji was Sasuke's rival and not in a fighting sense. Neji liked Naruto as well so this always caused the Uchiha to have some slight problems.

"Oh nothing. I was just taking a walk out myself. Its such a nice day and all" Neji replied with a smirk. Sasuke 'hmphed' and didn't say anything more but he knew what the other boy was really up to.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way to the bridge which in Sasuke's mind felt like years. God why couldn't Neji just leave already? Why did he have to like Naruto too? Naruto was HIS damn it! Not Neji's!

Finally the bridge peeked into view and Sasuke uttered an inwardly sigh.

"Hi Sasuke-kuuuuun!" Sakura waved, running towards them.

Neji and Sasuke both cringed at the pink haired girl's high annoying voice; silently wishing she would drop dead in a ditch somewhere where she would be a good feast for the rats. But fate didn't seem to be on their side so they just had to like it or lump it, for now anyway.

Sakura glomped the raven haired boy's arm and giggled as she said hello to Neji. Sasuke twitched as he tried to keep his composer in check when he noticed that something wasn't right. Neji seemed to notice it too.

"Hey Sakura? Where's Naruto?".

Sakura snapped out of her little googly eyes from Sasuke and glanced at the brunette. "Oh him. Don't know. The stupid idiot hasn't shown up yet" she replied dryly as she let go of Sasuke's arm.

The three waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"God where is that goof ball? If he doesn't hurry up before Kakashi-sensei does I'm gonna kick his ass!" Sakura growled to no one in particular. _"Like hell you are bitch" _Neji and Sasuke thought to themselves, glaring deadly looks behind the pink haired girl's back.

"Oi guys! Sorry I'm late!" a voice called out.

Sasuke and Neji both turned their heads to see the object of their affections running towards them, waving with a grin on his face. The sun shone upon his sun-kissed hair as though he were an angel from hevean.

And his clothes! He wasn't wearing the same everyday orange jumpsuit but instead a white t-shirt with blue jeans that hugged every perfect slim curve on the blond's body; making the Uchiha and Hyuuga drool.

Naruto stopped as he neared them while trying to catch his breath. "You IDIOT! Where in hell have you been?" Sakura yelled, giving the blond a hard punch to the head. Neji and Sasuke's eyes glowed in a murderous rage that could kill just about anything in a one mile radius. How DARE she hit THEIR Naruto!

But Naruto laughed it off like he always did with that big grin. "Hey Neji! What brings you here?" Naruto asked, finally noticing that the Hyuuga was there.

"I just dropped by to see you Naru-chan" Neji smirked as he sauntered over towards the blond; taking a hold of his hand and putting it against his chest. "My heart has been sooooooo lonely without you" the Hyuuga pouted which made Sasuke want to gag as he watched the scene.

"But I know how you can make it up to me".

"Really? How?" the blond ninja asked curiously.

Neji leaned his face forward; inch by inch their lips almost getting closer and closer. Finally! Destiny was on Neji's side!

WHAM!

...Or not...

The Hyuuga growled as he got up from the ground, a red spot on his left cheek from where Sasuke had hit him. The two snarled at each other and the atmosphere turned thick with tension. Naruto, who stood in the mear middle looked from one boy to the other with confusion written all over his face.

The two boys continued to glare daggers at eachother for some time until Sakura broke them up.

"Come on guys. Knock it off already" she huffed before asking Sasuke for a date but got rejected...again. "Huh? Where's my Naru-chan?" Neji blinked, looking left and right. "Duh! He left about five minutes ago. Kakashi-sensei said we had no missions today so-" Sakura ranted but was cut off by the force of two boys running in a blur of speed; clouds of dust blowing into the air.

* * *

Well hoped you enjoyed it! Ch. 2 might be coming soon. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Chapter 2 is up and running full speed ahead!

* * *

If you were a bird you might think that everything is as weird as it comes. And if you were a bird who just happened to fly over the village of Konoha then you were in for a rare treat. 

Through the whole streets all you could see was giant clouds of smoke zooming everywhere like it was a pack of rampaging bulls. But it wasn't bulls. No it was in fact two VERY determined boys who were hell bent on reaching the blond boy first.

Which wasn't hard considering they knew what the Naruto liked most more then anything. Ramen!

So you can probably guess where the two gennins were headed to, trampling on innocent victims that stood in their way either it be old men to young children who by the looks of things would now never reach puberty.

"Out of my way Hyuuga trash!".

"Pfft! Eat my dust pansy boy!".

After a moment or two the famous ramen hangout of our fave blond ninja we all know and love peeked into view. With a screeching hault the two boys flung over the short peice of cloth saying "I win!" in unison.

However, fate seemed to be laughing her demented ass off for there was no Naruto there. Only Iruka. The man smiled warmly at the two and was suddenly bombarded with questions about the Kyuubi carrier's whereabouts.

"Oh you just missed him guys. But if you hurry, you might be able to catch up with him. Said he was going to the Konoha baths" Iruka said as he slurped his noodles.

"Konoha baths?" Sasuke and Neji muttered to themselves and if that wasn't enough their imaginations started running wild.

_Steam floated around the hot spring like a winter fog, a slim body standing in the water with nothing on. Naruto started to blush cutely which made him look more feminine then he already does._

_"...I've always wanted you from the beginning and...now that you're here...please...be gentle..." the blond whimpered, crossing his arms loosely against his chest while giving the most virgin-scared-yet-lust-filled look._

Blood started gushing like waterfalls out of the two boys noses; falling to the ground in a dead faint. This lasted for mearly about two seconds and then they were off agian; killing a stray dog in the process.

The large puplic springs popped into their line of vision. After about five minutes of arguing of who should pay the entrance fee first, Sasuke and Neji quickly got undressed, put a towel around their waists, and stepped inside.

There were only a few people there relaxing like Shikamaru, Choji, Rock Lee and even more surprising was that Gaara was there also, except alittle bit farther off to the side away from the other boys.

But where was Naruto? Didn't Iruka say that the blond was going to be there?

Sasuke tried to peer through the thick steam and a single silhouette figure caught his eye. With a smirk he walked calmly away from the Hyuuga and towards the person who was Naruto. He noticed that the blond was facing him with his back so now was a good time to do alittle "sneak attack".

"Hey dope, I've been looking for ya" Sasuke whispered in the most sexy voice that could make any one of his fangirls drop likeflies as he wrapped his arms around the object of his affection's waist, his hand slidding underneath the other's towel to touch uh...ahem..a more 'sensitive area'.

The Uchiha felt his prize stiffen but nothing else so the raven haired boy thought this as a sign to continue. As his hand started to um...move on its own, Sasuke wasted no time in telling the blond how he felt.

"You know...for a long time I've always wondered what these feeling are I have about you...and now I fianlly realize just how much more you really mean to me. I love you and I'll always protect you no matter what".

There! He had done it! The all great Uchiha had finally spoken his heart out! Now all he had to do was wait and see...

"Oi Sasuke I didn't know you cared" came a deep voice.

Sasuke stopped his hand and sat stiffly. That voice...that sounded like...OH NO! It couldn't be?

The figure turned around.

It wasn't Naruto at all.

It was...yep you guessed it.

It was Kakashi!

"YYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHYAHHHHHHH!" the high scream of Sasuke echoed everywhere through out the entire village and quite possibly could be heard all the way to the next country, maybe even the whole universe.

Everyone else in the springs turned to what all the commotion was about. All they saw was a wacked out Sasuke waving his hand about like it was on fire screaming "EW!EWEWEWEWEWEWEW!" and a very calm looking silver haired Kakashi who then started to read his perverted book.

It clicked in what had just happened in Neji's brain and he started laughing hystericly. Sasuke stopped flailing about in time to glare daggers at his rival; chucking a rock at his head which missed by inches.

"Shut up you idiot!" was all the raven haired boy could say, still shivering that he had actually touched his sensei **down** **there**. Now he was never going to sleep or eat for about a week or so; maybe even two or three months!

"If you two were looking for Naruto he just left three seconds after you guys came in" Gaara spoke for what seemd like the first time that anybody had heard the redhead speak since moments ago.

Sasuke blinked.

Neji blinked.

And in a jet spray of huge waves they were off...again. "Man! I'll be glad when this shit is over. Its just so troublesome" Shikamaru sighed as he and the others silently agreed; nodding thier heads.

* * *

Sorry if it might seem short cause I'm getting writers block. But no worries! Chapter 3 is coming soon! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

After awhile of brain storming I was able to come up with another idea for this chapter. So YAY! Third chapter is updated! Oh, and please note that I don't own anything of Naruto or the characters.

* * *

"Arg! Where in hell is he? We've been walking for hours now!" Neji complained as he and Sasuke walked at a normal pace, giving up on trying to outrace eachother. 

The Hyuuga touched his swollen cheek painfullly from where Ino had bitch slapped him only moments ago cause, like the same thing that happened at the springs, had thought she was Naruto. How in hell was he supposed to know it was her when her hair was now croped shot and spiked up in the back? She would have passed for the blond easily from the behind but luckily not the front.

Sasuke remained silent yet he had to admit that he was thinking along the same line. They had run about everywhere for what seemed like all day for the sun was now beginning to set behind the hills and they were still unsuccessful of finding Naruto. Everytime they went one place it turned out that he was always one step ahead of them. Quite annoying really.

But then again, Naruto was Naruto and he wouldn't change nor did they ever want him too either. The two boys decided to call it off for the night and then trudged slowly to their own homes; shoulders slumped as if in total defeat.

Sasuke returned to the empty hell hole he called a home, slipping quietly inside although what was the use since no body was there anyway. He walked up the small flight of stairs and into his room; flopping heavily on the bed.

Well today had turned out to be a total disaster. Not only could he not find his love but he confessed his affections to the wrong person. Now how was he ever going to face tomorrow?

Oh god! That was going to be embarrassing, having to see his teacher who for now was probably either going to tease him for the rest of his life or think nothing of it and let the subject drop. Sasuke figured the silver haired man would choose the first option then anything else.

The Uchiha sighed and rolled over on his back, a certain thought crossing his mind. Why had it been so hard to find Naruto today? Normally it was easy but now...

Sasuke bolted upright in bed. Oh good lord! Did Naruto know about his and Neji's feelings? Was he trying to avoid them? Was that why they couldn't find him? Sasuke hoped it wasn't the case. Maybe the blond was just overly busy. Yeah that had to be it.

But what if it wasn't?

The raven haired boy let out a frustrated growl. Why wasn't anything going to plan? Stupid Neji! Why couldn't he have turned out straight like the rest of his god damn family and leave HIS Naruto alone to himself? Why did he have to love the blond too? Man live was never fair and right now Sasuke felt like beating the hell out fate for ever cursing him to live like this.

And damn Naruto too! Why did he have to be so...innocent and happy go lucky all the time? Well...ok so maybe he couldn't blame the blond. But who else could he blame? Himself? Maybe, but he was already tired off putting himself down. And with that he feel into a restless slumber.

* * *

"Oi Sasuke, you look like something the cat dragged in" Kakashi chuckled the nextmorning as the raven haired boy walked towards his teammates, his hair tussled; eyes heavy. He growled with every last bit of strength he could summon before giving up and allowing Sakura to continue her glomping and annoying chatter. Luckily for him, Neji couldn't join him today for he had his own missions to complete. 

All in all the day went pretty well,even though that the Uchiha was even more tired from training. But as long as Naruto was in his sights he couldn't complain. In fact, Kakashi ordered him to just take it easy and watch the other two team members for awhile. Yes sir it was a nice little reward so Sasuke, like I said, wouldn't complain.

He'd let his eyes waver all over the blond's body when Naruto wasn't looking which was every few hours since the boy didn't pay much attention to Sasuke; being more focused on his training and trying to become more stronger. It was his dream after all to be the next Hokage and always would be.

"Hey Sasuke? Wanna have lunch with me?".

Sasuke turned his head to stare at the blond, snapping out of his trance. It was still light out and judging from the position of the sun, it was about noon. But this wasn't what the raven haired boy was surprised about.

Did Naruto...just...ask him out?

_"Nah...He's probably just doing it out of the kindness of his heart" _the Uchiha thought to himself; feeling slightly disapointed.

But without hesitation he accepted and soon the two were walking side by side down the village street towards the ramen stand; holding hands. Actually it was Sasuke whowas the one holding Naruto's hand and the blond didn't seem to mind for he just grinned at the raven haired boy, making his insides do flipflops.

However things turned for the worst.

"Eeeee!Naru-chan!".

Sasuke feltNaruto let go of his hand as Neji tackle-glomped him from behind. "Uh...oh h-hi Neji" Naruto chuckled, "...Do you think maybe you could get off me please?".

Neji smiled but did as was told. "I thought you had missions all day today Hyuuga?" Sasuke grumbled as the three of them walked towards the ramen stand and sat down on the stools; Naruto sitting in the middle of them.

"Well, destiny had other plans for me" the brunette smirked with a gleam in his eye.

"Oi whats this?".

Both boys turned to look at the blond upon hearing his curious tone of voice. There in front of him besides his ramen was a small dish filled with a gooey purplish brown substance. The owner, who was washing, a bowl out noticed right away what his fave customer was talking about.

"Oh that! Actually, I have no idea what it is. A package of that stuff came hereabout three days ago. I think its supposed to be some type of new ramen sauce or something" the old man said, going back to his work.

Sasuke and Neji watched with interest as they say the blond's brows furrow together in thought. After a moment he sniffed it, gave a satisfied shrug and then put his finger in; his tongue sneaking out to lick some of itbefore putting his whole finger in his mouth.

You can probably guess what sort of perverted thoughts were going through the Uchiha and Hyuuga's heads by now right? Right.

"Hmm...Thats odd, there's no taste. Oh well" Naruto grinned as he started to chow down on his ramen; never taking notice that his two friends were laying on the grownd twitching with blood coming out. I guess it just goes to show how oblivious he can be sometimes. After the blond paid for his food and Neji and Sasuke returned to their normal state thats when things went from bad to worse.

"Aw look at the poor thing!" Naruto cooed as he bent down to pick up a small tabby cat. The kitten gave a meow, gazing at the boy with round teary green kitty eyes. "He's so cute! I think I'll take him home with me" the Kyuubi carrier exclaimed, craddling the tiny bundle as it purred against him, giving him little licks upon the chin as a sign of affection.

Meanwhile this caused the two other boys to glare darkly; wanting to cutthe kittenup into tiny shreds and maybe dance around the remains. The yellow tabby noticed this and in a slipt second his eyes narrowed, a low hissing growl escaping his lips.

"Pfft! Looks like the runt things he's intimidating" Neji smirked as he poked a finger at the tiny bundle. Ina swift moment the cat's claws which were razor sharp like swords came out and slashed the Hyuuga acrossed the cheek; blood dripping. Naruto however failed to notice this for his eyes were on the sky at the time.

Now when he looked all he could see was a freaked out Neji while Sasuke stared in shock.

"THAT FUCKING CAT TRIED TO KILL ME!".

The blond gazed down at the yellow tabby in his arms who just gave him the most innocent look you ever could see. "Hmph! No way! Kitty-chan would never hurt anything and no you're not going to kill him either!" Naruto replied as he moved away from a growling Neji's grasp.

As the Kyuubi carrier walked away towards home, the two boys shivered uneasily as the cat looked at them from the blond's shoulder; a psychotic grin upon his face, pointing an accusing claw at them.

* * *

Chapter 4 coming soon! 


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth chapter updated! Enjoy!

* * *

"What are we gonna do?What are we gonna do?What are we gonna do?" Neji paniced, pacing back and forth while Sasuke stood off to the side. They were still in the middle of the street except now there wasn't much people about to stop and look at them. The Uchiha was thankfull that he was able to hide his emotions and act calmly despite a certain Hyuuga who was wailing like a girl right now. 

"Neji! Snap out of it man!" Sasuke growled as he gave the brunette a soft slap across the face. "Now listen, we need to come up with a plan to get rid of that cat".

"Uh hello? Do you see this scratch on my beautiful face? That monster tried to turn me into mince meat!" Neji glared at his rival while rubbing the mark tenderly.

"None of that wouldn't have happened if you'd never poked it in the first place".

"Ooooh so this is all **my** fault is it?" the Hyuuga grunted, putting his hands on his hips, "Well, I'm sorry to inform you but I have feelings too you know! What about my womanly needs huh?". Sasuke sighed as Neji started to ball his eyes out. Great now the Hyuuga was thinking he was a girl again. So much for those treatments at the center.

"Look, if we don't take that cat away from Naruto then today maybe the last time we ever see our kitsune again. It could be a ninja in disguse for all we know" Sasuke said calmly. Neji instantly stopped crying and blinked as he thought this over which he had to admit, the Uchiha had a point.

His imagination whirled, picturing himself knocking on the blond's apartment door the next day only to open it and discover Naruto laying in a pool of his own blood on the floor; the cat grinning with narrowed green eyes.

"NO! Not my Naru-chan!" Neji exclaimed out loud, "Alright I'll help! Whats the plan?". Sasuke remained silent for a minute before coming up with an idea; whispering his devious plot in the brunette's ear. With a nod they both shook on it. Who would have thought that they would would actually team-up together? Funny how things turn out.

In a puff of smoke the two genins ran towards Naruto's apartment to carry out thier plan. Upon reaching it, they stopped and climbed up a tall tree that was rooted next to the side of the building and which had a good view of the blond's living space. With silent moves they sat down on a thick branch that was just a few meters away from Naruto's open window; watching through the thick leaves.

Naruto was on the floor with the yellow tabby, giggling as the tiny kitten jumped and played with the string he was waving about. Aroundthe animal'sneck was a green collar that had the name "Tama" spelled on it. The two boys watched some more until Neji heaved a small sigh.

"Naru-chan looks so happy...Maybe we just forget about it eh Uchiha?".

Sasuke gave Neji a glare before punching him hard in the shoulder. "Are you nuts?" the raven haired boy hissed softly, "Naruto doesn't need that tuff of fur to be happy cause he'll have us. Now be quiet!". Neji pouted but didn't say anything more.

For another five mintes the two waited until they saw the blond boy get up from the floor and head into the kitchen; the kitten still playing contently by himself. Sasuke quickly jumped from the tree and ran into the building up to Naruto's front doorway while the Hyuuga waited in the tree.

He heard the doorbell ring and right on cue Naruto walked from the kitchen and opened the door.

"Oh hello Sasuke, what brings you here?" Neji heard the Kyuubi carrier say. Now it was the brunette's turn. He climbed gently from the branch onto the window ledge and jumped inside sliently; listening to the conversation in case anything should come to his attention to get out of there in a quick haste.

Meanwhile...

"Hn...just came over a simple visit dope. Is that a crime or something?" Sasuke grunted as Naruto lead him inside so that he could close the door. Naruto let out an annoyed growl but he held his tongue. "No its just that I never thought you'd be the type to go anywhere" the blond huffed which quite frankly made the Uchiha smirk. The boy could be so damn cute sometimes.

Elsewhere...

_"Alright you furball, come to papa!" _Neji thought to himself, slowly creeping up towards the unsuspecting kitten. He made a swift grab for Tama's tail but the yellow tabby had cought on at his plan and dashed out of the way. With a hissing meow Tama took a flying leap at the ungurded Hyuuga, clamping his jaws on his left arm.

"Hm? What was that?" Naruto turned away from Sasuke as he heard a yelp coming from the living room and was about to go over and investigate. "Uh...I-I'm sure its nothing Naruto-kun" the Uchiha stammered out as he grabbed the blond's arm to stop him, _"Damnit Neji! What in hell are you up to?"._

More muffled sounds erupted from the other room which made Sasuke want to strangle the Hyuuga for making so much noise. God why couldn't he do anything right?

"Sasuke, I really think some thing isgoing on in there. Now let go of me so I can-".

"No!...Um I mean...Its probably just that little cat of yours making all that racket. He'll be fine".

CRASH!

Naruto got out of Sasuke's grip and ran towards the living room; the raven haired boy running after him. When they arrived on the scene, they saw Neji and Tama on the floor wrestling about with a few broken flower pots and dirt laying everywhere.

The kitten started hissing and did another leap but Neji caught him and threw him in the direction of the two boys standing in the doorway.

Naruto ducked.

But Sasuke was unfortunate...

"AHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Sasuke screamed as Tama landed on his face, claws digging into his flesh. The raven haired boy tried to pull the yellow tabby off with his hands but it only made the pain more worse and so the only option was to run around the room in circles, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Tama-chan! No bad kitty!" Naruto scolded gently; finally able to reach the frantic Uchiha and smoothly pulled the cat off. "Poor Tama" Naruto cooed while the kitten merly purred happily in the blond's arms. "Poor Tama? What about me?" Sasuke growled, his face nothing but a bleeding mess. Naruto glared at the two boys.

"Well just what exactly were you guys trying to do anyway hm?".

Neji and Sasuke stood silently; unable to come up with a good enough reason. And they didn't complain either when the blond pointed his finger at the door. Tama was the only one grinning when Naruto wasn't looking but the other two boys noticed. With a heavy heart they decided on another course of action, and this time they wouldn't fail.

They were going to get rid of that damn cat even if it killed them, literly.

* * *

Chapter 5 coming soon! Yay! 


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own anything! Hope you guys enjoy the fifth chapter!

* * *

For the next few days, it was filled with nothing but plans for Sasuke and Neji as they tried to get rid of the pesky cat, Tama, away from their blond. But, it seemed as though the kitten was a lot smarter than it looked. The boys used every idea they could think off like posioning its food, letting a giant tree fall on it, luring into a dog infested pound; even locking him an old building and setting it on fire. 

And these didn't work and I'll tell you why:

1.) Tama pretended to be sick so that Naruto ended up throwing away the posioned food which in turn somehow got into Akamaru's, Kiba's dog, stomach. And to this day Kiba has sworn to kill whoever tried to kill his friend. And I mean literly.

2.) When they cut down the tree, Hinata happened to walk in at that moment to pet Tama and so Neji pushed her out of the way, but got caught in the tree's line of falling, and so got squshed. He was in the hospital for about a week.

3.) Sasuke was able to lure Tama from Naruto with a fish and threw it over the fence, hoping the cat would follow it. Unfortunately the yellow tabby had other plans and he unlocked the door; releasing hundreds of rabid mutts and they chasedthe Uchihaaround the village for about three hours.

And lastly, number 4, Sasuke and Neji were able to capture the kitten and smuggle inside an old building; quickly locking all the doors and making sure there was no broken windows before pouring gasoline on it and lighting it with a match.

However they didn't count on two things. One, Tama was able to escape from a small rat hole that lead to the outside and, two, that old place was supposed to be Iruka's new home. So Sasuke ended up paying for the damadges since Neji is poor.

So anyway, the rain pelted hard upon the village of Konoha that night, the wind blowing roughly through the unfortunate trees. Thunder boomed off in the distance; the storm fast approching.

Not a sound stirred in the house of Uchiha Sasuke unless you count the raven haired boy's snoring. Yes, he was snoring but only because he was a heavy sleeper and also cause he was having such an oh so wonderfull wet dream about his Naruto-kun. Nothing could ruin his peacefull slumber.

_creak...creak...creak..._

Sasuke's eyes flew open, sitting upright in bed with alertness. Ok so maybe he looked like a heavy sleeper to the public eye just like he makes everyone thinks he's straight, but we all know **that **part isn't true; go watch the episodes and see for yourself. Anyway, Sasuke sat very still in his bed as he listened to the tiny creaking noise that sounded like nails against a chalkboard, only softer.

Lightning flickered and the boy could've swore he saw a tiny black shadow in his window. But it was gone as soon as it came. "Probably just a bat or something" Sasuke muttered to himself. He was about to go back to sleep when he looked again to find rain pouring into his room, forming a puddle.

"What the hell?".

The Uchiha flung the covers off and walked towards his window. Eyeing it closely, he saw a hole about the size of his fist. But what was really odd was that it was cut in a perfect circle; like something or someone had used a sharp object.

"Meow".

Sasuke whirled around. Tama was sitting on his bed, tail twitching; drenched to the bone. Another flash of lightning shone through the sky and illuminated the cat's green eyes that held a murderous crazy look to them which made the boy's skin crawl.

"What do you want you tuff of fur?" Sasuke growled, although he didn't know why he would be asking an animal a question when we all know animals can't talk. Tama meowed threatingly as his razor sharp claws came out and he stood up on his hind legs, taking a fighting stance. "What the-?" the Uchiha gasped but was not prepared when the cat lunged at him.

The next morning...

"Hello gu-!" Kakashi said he burst from a puff of smoke but was stopped by when he only saw Sakura standing there. "Oi Sakura? Where are Naruto and Sasuke?" the silver haired man asked. The pink haired annoying bitch we all hate put her hands on her hips, sighing.

"I don't know. My Sasuke-kun hasn't shown up yet and as far as I know that idiot can sleep in for all I care".

Kakashi thought for a minute before he turned to see the hyper blond ninja walking towards them. However he was not hyper today. In fact, he looked like he lost his best friend.

"Hello Naruto. Why the long face?".

Tears shined in the Kyuubi carrier's eyes. "Tama-chan's gone! I woke up this morning and he wasn't there. I looked all over the place but I couldn't find him!" Naruto choked out with a sad sigh. Suddenly the two men winced as Sakura screamed out in glee "SASUKE-KUUUUN!".

They both turned to see a tired looking Uchiha who's clothes were wrinkled like he just put on any old thingwhile a giggling googly eyed Sakura hanged off him. Rage flickered in Naruto's eyes, but it was not of jealousy, and he stormed over towards the boy.

"Sasuke! Where is Tama?".

"Hn. I have no clue of what you're talking about dobe". Sasuke replied coldly, prying off the pink haired kunoichi. He was surprised when the blond roughly grabbed his shirt, seeing so many emotions flickering in those blue eyes of his.

"Don't lie to me you bastard!" Naruto growled, "I know that you and Neji have been trying to get rid of him so don't act innocent with me". Sasuke tried to keep his dirty mind away from the fact that they were close and looked at the blond with emotionless eyes. Naruto gave up at this point, letting the raven haired boy go.

All through that day, Sasuke noticed that they blond was not his usual self and this pissed him off to no end becuase he knew why. He tried many times to treat the boy up to ramen; hoping maybe that would make him forget about that stupid cat. But it seemed even ramen had lost its touch on poor Naruto.

"Argh! God damn it!" Sasuke growled to himself as he watched a sulking blond walking away from him.

"Oi Uchiha, what's up?".

The raven haired boy sighed as he turned to look at Neji who had decided to pop up right at that moment. "You remember our plans for getting rid of Tama? Its not gonna work" Sasuke grumbled, shaking his head. The Hyuuga gave him a confused look. "Huh? What do you mean?" the brunette asked.

"Look, last night that thing came to my house and tried to kill me. Luckily I was able to knock it out and I tied him up in a sack and threw him off a bridge. But now that Tama's gone, Naruto is so depressed that he didn't even want ramen when I asked him".

Neji gaped. Partly because Sasuke was able to finally get Tama out of the picture and mostly for the fact that their dear Naruto could possible be going a hunger strike if this depression thing continued.

While Sasuke stood brooding however, the Hyuuga glanced over towards a shop and poked the boy in the ribs. "Hey! I've got an idea. Come on!" Neji smirked as he dragged a relunctant raven haired boy towards the store. If Neji had an idea it could only mean trouble.

**------**

"Are you sure this is gonna work Hyuuga?".

"Of course it is now stop complaining and ring his doorbell!".

_DingDong...DingDong..._

"Alright, alright! I'm coming! Hold on a-?...Uh guys...W-Why are you wearing those?" Naruto blinked as he opened his door. There standing in giant, yellow, tabby, plushmascot suites was Neji and and Sasuke.

"Hello Naru-chan! We've come to cheer you up!" Neji squealed with everybit of happiness he could put in his voice.

"You guys are seriously freaking me out" Naruto said, slamming the door in their faces.

"Nice going D minus ass. I _told _you this wasn't going to work" Sasuke grumbled as he started to itch because his costume had fleas.

* * *

Well how was it? Great? Good? Anyway the next chapter is coming soon! Oh and could anyone please e-mail me some suggestions or ideas that I could use for the next chapter? I'm kind of getting writters block. 


	6. Chapter 6

Well here's the next chapter fully updated. Don't own anything and I'd like to thank Blue-Genjutsu for the somewhat idea of this one. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

For about a week, Naruto ignored Sasuke and Neji because of the fact that they had gotten rid of his poor Tama but also cause of that whole kitty plush suit thing too. But after that, he acted as though nothing had happened between them. It took awhile to get used to the idea that Tama was gone for good but the blond got through it ok. 

One cold night while out on a mission, Kakashi and Team 7 decided to stay at a hotel and call it quits for the time being until tomorrow. However since there were only two rooms left with only one bed in each, that ment that they had to bunk. Naruto was paired up with Sasuke while Kakashi took Sakura. The pink haired girl whined saying it wan't fair and on and on and bitched for about three hours straight. But nobody listens to her anyways.

So, there Sasuke was laying on his back wide awake; the blond boy sleeping peacefully beside him.Oh how wildly his mind was racing at the thought that he was so close to him that he could feel his warmth, or his perfect body for that matter.

With a sigh the Uchiha turned his head in Naruto's direction who's back was facing him while the covers rose up and down with every breath he took. _"So beautiful...and yet he doesn't seem to know it" _Sasuke smiled softly, letting his eyes fall on the blond's soft hair as it glimmered in the moonlight from the window.

He laid still and watched Naruto sleep for what seemed like hours but it was really minutes. And judging by the position of the moon, Sasuke guessed it was well past eleven o'clock. Suddenly, Naruto stirred alittle and rolled over onto the raven haired boy's side of the bed, making the Uchiha siffen. He blushed as he realized just how close their faces were.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, gazing lovingly at the boy's face which in his opinion was the most beautiful he had ever seen. Those whiskered scars, cute nose, small pink lips...it was just so perfect for him. With a hesitant hand, Sasuke traced his index finger along the boy's cheek which in turn made him let out a sigh; sending shivers up and down the Uchiha's back.

"...Naruto...for so long I've been denying this attraction towards you...and yet...if I were to kiss your lips would you denounce me as a terrible person?" he asked softly to the sleeping blond; knowing full well he wasn't going to recieve an answer. Slowly the blushing raven haired boy moved his face towards Naruto's, eyes closed as he leaned in closer.

Gently he kissed the boy's whiskered cheek and very so slowly went down to his lips. The Uchiha could feel Naruto's hot breath on him as he got closer until finally he their lips presed tenderly together. It was as if firecrackers had exploded inside Sasuke; such pleasure and heat welling within rising so greatly that he clutched Naruto's shirt tightly while shivers ran through everypart of him.

After a few seconds, the feeling passed and Sasuke wanted more. He pulled away while letting go of Naruto and was about to pry open the blond's mouth open alittle with his finger but Naruto at that time had rolled over back on his side of the bed, snoring away. _"...Shit..." _the Uchiha muttered inwardly and sighed as he propped himself up for a moment to look at the boy. Well at least he was able to get a kiss out of the blonde although it would have been slightly better if he were awake.

With a grunt Sasuke got out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom to take care of a little 'problem'.

And while he was gone, a visitor had decided to show up. Neji slowly jumped in through the open window as quietly as a mouse, smirking when he saw that Naruto was laying in bed alone. _"Now is the time to strike and claim him for my own"_ he thought and silently walked towards the sleeping blond. As luck would have it, Naruto was on his back with the covers tangled slightly around his legs and yet he still slept away, dreaming of delicious ramen.

Neji blushed at the sight but never hesitated as he slowly and carefully positioned himself so that he was on top of him, hand unbuttoning the blond's pajama top to reveal creamy skin; slight muscles from his training. Yes it was a beautiful sight to see but the brunette didn't have time to sit and watch for he had to act quickly incase a certain someone bardged in.

The Hyuuga flicked his tongue out, gently licking Naruto's collar bone and trailing down to his chest, giving light butterfly kisses along the way. He was overjoyed to hear the blond whimpering softly in his sleep at this and he would have continued if he hadn't felt something grab the back of his hair and pull him off forcefully.

"And just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sasuke growled, his sharingan activated as he pinned the Hyuuga to the far wall with murderous rage in his eyes. Neji was about to be a smart ass and reply back but a sound reached his ears. Sasuke heard it too and he looked over with shock to find that Naruto was waking up.

POOF!

"Mmmm...Hey...whats all the...noise?" Naruto mumbled as he sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes while letting out a tired yawn. To his surprise he saw two small puppies. One was as black as night with short pointy ears and tail and coal black eyes while the other one had brown fur all over with same tail yet his ears were floppy and he had pearl white eyes.

The Kyuubi carrier got out of bed and walked closer. If he was more obious to more things he would've noticed the two dogs were sweating bullets but of course he didn't and instead knelt down beside infront of them, a kind smile on his face. "Hello there little guys. Where did you come from?" he asked with a chuckle. He was surprised that they didn't bite him right of the bat, but instead the one with brown fur barked happily and rubbing against his leg affectionately.

The black puppy growled but copied the others example and pretty soon they the two dogs were rolling around on the floor fighting which made Naruto laugh. "Hey thats odd...I wonder where Sasuke went off to?" the blonde muttered outloud which made the black haired puppy's ears prick up; not that Naruto noticed.

"Well, it looks like you'll be staying with me tonight guys" Naruto smiled. Before the two dogs could do anything the boy had picked them up gently in his arms and carried them back to the bed and getting up under the covers.

----**Next Morning**----

The blonde woke up the next day to find his two companions gone while Sasuke was still nowhere to be found. However once the blond got dressed, ate and was ready to leave with Sakura and Kakashi did the Uchiha arrive from out of the woods looking tired as though he hadn't slept awink. And trugh be told, he didn't not after the fact that Naruto had held him and Neji close to his warm body.

And so, team 7 left the hotel and went back to their village.

"Hello Naru-kun!" Neji had waved happily over at the pair and glomped the blond tightly around the waist. Sasuke could only watch from affar for Sakura was litterly dragging him by the arm for him to go out with her.

"Oi I almost forgot" the Hyuuga smiled, taking out a small neatly wrapped package, "Happy Birthday Naruto!". "Arigatou Neji" the blond boy smiled up at Neji in thanks as he took the gift and opened it to find a small metal braclet with a tiny wodden fox on the end of it. _"Oh shit! Its his birthday?" _Sasuke cursed to himself and ripped out of Sakura's grasp as he sped off down the street in a cloud of dust.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke...When will you ever learn..." Kakashi mumbled under his breath; flipping a page from his perverted book.

* * *

What will Sasuke get for Naruto? Find out in the next chapter thats coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again everyone! Chapter 7 is finally updated. I do not own anything of Naruto. Sorry this one took so long.

* * *

Sasuke ran at full speed to his house and back to the village in less then a second, managing to find whatever money he could find to buy his crush the most perfect gift. 

Trouble is, what could he get that would out match the gift Neji had given to Naruto?

_"Ok Sasuke. Think! It can't be that hard to buy something I mean the dope practicly likes anything and everything...at least I think he does..."_ the black haired Uchiha thought to himself; muttering curses under his breath becuase he realized there was still alot more to Naruto he didn't know about then he thought he did.

But then an idea came to mind. It was going to be hell of a risk to take but, well, under these circumstances Sasuke was willing to try anything. Even if it ment he had to go to Sakura and ask on gift advice.

Yes! Thats right! You heard me! He was going to ask Sakura, the lowest most annoying bitch of the face of the planet, on what to buy for Naruto. But of course we all know that Sasuke would have to sugarcoat to the pink haired girl on who he was buying a present for since her mouth is so hudge she'd probably blab the news to the whole village that the Uchiha was gay and had a crush on Naruto; his plans for ever wooing the blond would be over in blink of an eye.

So there he was, walking down the street and immediately finding Sakura; every step he took towards her was like each step he was taking towards his doom.

"Oi Sakura".

"Huh? Oh Sasuke-kun! W-What brings you here?" Sakura looked up with a squeal as she got off the bench she was sitting on; standing infront of the Uchiha. Sasuke stood silent for a moment and finally after taking a calming breath got right to the point.

"Sakura I need...uh...your 'help' on something...".

"My help? Really? Oh tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!".

She started to bounce up and down excitedly on the spot which made Saskue automaticly think of a bed spring and then that quickly turned into a very dirty thought. "Alright, alright. You see theres this bo-...er girl...and well I wanted to get hi-her! a gift but well...I have no clue as to what to get...her" Sasuke stammered out as he looked away to stop a nosebleed from forming; almost blowing his cover.

Sakura blinked about a couple of times, unsure if she heard him correctly but as soon as she got past that she let out another ear splitting squeal. "Sasuke-kun! Thats soooo sweet! Who's the lucky girl huh? Is it me? Oh tell me please! I won't tell anyone" she pleaded and hoping it was her that Sasuke was talking about and not her rival Ino.

"Look, I'll tell ya later but I don't have time. Just tell me whats a better present then a bracelet?".

"Ok, ok. Hm..." Sakura thought for a moment, "Well...really theres nothing that can rival jewelry since every woman likes that". Sasuke's head dropped alittle upon hearing that although the pink haired girl didn't notice. _"Damn it! Now my chances to get a better gift are really slim...damn you Neji"_ he growled inwardly.

"Wait! But there is one thing that is better then a bracelet" Sakura pipped up suddenly with a smile.

"And what exactly is that?".

-----------------------------------------------

_Ding dong...ding dong..._

"Oi! I'm coming, I'm coming" came Naruto's voice as he walked out of his kitchen towards the sound of someone at his door. He opened the door and was surprised to see Sasuke standing there with a basket in his arms.

"Sasuke? What are you-?".

Sasuke didn't say anything but instead shoved the basket gently into Naruto's arms and quickly high tailed it out of there before the blond could say anything. Naruto looked down at the basket and noticed that something was wrapped up in a dark fluffy towel. He carefully removed the cloth to find an orange fox kit snuggled in the basket; staring up at him with slittled little eyes before it yiped happily.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at it and then he noticed that an envelop was inside the basket as well. As he set the tiny fox bundle in his arms he carefully opened paper and read the very short message written in fancy lettering.

_Happy birthday_

_p.s. Dobe_

The blonde stared at the message but instead of getting mad he smiled with a shake of his head; carrying his present inside the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats it for this chapter. Next one coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Omg! I hadn't realized I haven't been updating. Gomen, gomen my dear readers! Anywho, heres the 8th chapter, don't own anything.

* * *

A week had passed since Naruto's birthday. The blond couldn't have been more happy now that he had something nice to wear but also a new lovable pet fox to take care of. Luckily, the fox wouldn't prove to be much of a rival since Sasuke made sure to ultimately threaten it should the kitsune ever cross the line.

One glorious day just like most days, Team 7 were waiting for Kakashi again but also for Sakura which was odd concidering that she was pretty much the first one always to greet her two fellow members on the bridge. "I wonder where Sakura could be...Maybe shes ill or something?" Naruto said with concern while he waited with Sasuke. Naruto still had a bit of a heart for the pink haired kunoichi even though he knew she would never return his affection. _"I pray to god she is. I hope shes so sick she won't be able to get out of bed for the rest of her life"_ thought Sasuke but grunted outloud to the blond, "I'm sure shes fine dobe".

And right on cue the said girl popped up beside them in a cloud of smoke. "Oi guys!" Sakura giggled while Naruto and Sasuke said hello back but their faces then turned into that of surprise.

"Um...Sakura-chan? What...are you wearing?" the blond pointed stupidly for that was all he was able to do at the moment. Sasuke meanwhile had slapped his hand on his forehead, wishing he was miles away from his girl teamate. Instead of wearing her everyday clothes, Sakura was dressed up as a detective. "Because you idiot! Sasuke said he likes a girl, but since hes being so secretive about it I've decided to do some investigating for myself" the pink haired girl said huffly; pulling out a magnifying glass and peering through it everywhere chance she got.

_"Oh fuck"_ Sasuke growled inwardly. He had totally forgotten about what he had said to Sakura last week. Now he was sure she would find out that his story was a lie and blab the news to everyone in the whole village. He wouldn't be able to show his face every again!

Now it was Naruto's turn to stare at Sasuke with surprise. For a moment he said nothing, just blinked. "Oh...I see" Naruto said softly. There was something in the way he said it that struck a nerve in Sasuke although he didn't know why. But the feeling melted away instantly when he saw the boy's lips spread out into a soft grin.

"Well thats certainly something I didn't expect to hear. I always just thought you were too stone hearted" Naruto teased. "Well at least I'm not clumsy or idiotic like you, chicken" retorted Sasuke. They were about to get into it but thats when Kakashi decided to show out of the blue, commenting on how brown didn't really go good with Sakura's hair colour.

So then the four of them headed out into the forest; todays mission was to help clean up an old path that had been bombarded with litter and tree limps so that elderly people would be able to walk on it again without having to worry of throwing their back out or something. While they worked away, and by 'they' I mean mainly just the three genins because Kakashi as we all know is nothing but a lazy ass of a teacher but still manages to win our vote of being cool, the Uchiha was practically using every brain cell in his body to think of what he could do about Sakura.

For one thing, killing the pink haired kunoichi was **way** out of the question even though he would've loved to get rid of her. And he couldn't just flat out expose his lie. _"Maybe I could just say I hooked up one of my stupid fan girls..."_ the raven haired boy thought, putting a broken tree limp in a garbage bag while thinking of back on each and every girl that had given him something out of their undying love. He shook his head. No that idea wouldn't work at all. For one thing Sakura would probably ask who the girl and then go confirm it for herself. As if that was bad enough, each female he came acrossed was the same. Nothing but squealing, chattery, masses of wasteless human matter. More like pigs in Sasukes opinion.

"You know Sasuke, the more you think the more complex your problems are going to turn".

Sasuke jumped abit, looking over towards Kakashi who was laying a few feet near him under a tree and reading that same old book. The boy glanced over his shoulder to see if the others heard, which they hadn't, and walked just a bit closer to his sensei with a glare, "What are you talking about?".

Kakashi flipped a page as his one eye briefly read a sentence before boring into the Uchiha, "I normally don't get into other peoples business but since it looks like you need some advice I might as well give it to you. And that is do what you have to do in order to achieve what you want, even if it means you must sacrifice something just to gain it or destroy the people you care about. In the long run you'll see that maybe things will all come together and turn out better then you could've imagined".

While Sasuke was listening to the silver haired man he let his eyes rest on Naruto sadly. Nothing would ever be simple, he knew. And Kakashi was right. Some things you just had to do in order to handl life itself and if it meant he had to get a girlfriend in order to have his secret kept...well...Sasuke was going to have to lump it for the time being.

And so, after the mission was done, he went to the local pet booth and bought a puppy and told Sakura that it was she he loved. Her world was in paradise at the mere mention of his confession.

Sasuke's however was utterly bleak and hollow; his fate now sealed with ultimate doom.

* * *

Sorry this chap was short and not humorus as the last ones. Hopefully I won't forget to update again. Sorry again guys!


End file.
